In the field of electrically powered motors, magnet powered rotors are common, however, they require a constant source of power, such as batteries, for direct current, or for alternating current such as in a household. Constant use soon exhausts the batteries, and in alternating current, results in increased power bills, and subjects the work to stoppage due to power failures in the area. It is an object of this invention to provide a portable motor, which may be operated by magnetic force assisted by either direct current or alternating current, which, when used with a direct current, such as provided by rechargeable batteries, will maintain the necessary power indefinitely.